Meta Story: Banishment of Cray
Characters *The Titan Princes **Sol **Necrobane **Akreious **Cray *Knights of Exemplar One "That woman... does she have any idea of how her actions have upset the omniversal balance...?" Drifting across prismatic lights, a realm of resonating waves and beautiful auroras, were a trio, the supreme overseers. Brought together over an admonitory apprehension, a lingering dread veiled with bale, they were clearly infuriated, yet disturbed. A being only to be described as a giant of burning, flickering flames, endowed in cloaks of a seraphic nature and filaments of astounding brown, slammed a fist upon a table crafted of tough, hardwood; it broke into a million shards upon impact. His anger, synonymous to his appearance, was to be feared. Standing across from his person was another of similar standing, a tangling prince of a million tentacles and appendages. Bearing the look of deformed alienic creatures, a gaping mouth spread across his chest, an aura of morbidity floated around his being. Despite his deathly gaze, the Titan Prince seemed to keep his calm. "Utter chaos, I tell you!" To their sides stood another, clad in an armour of gun metal, wielding dual swords of a chaotic origin. Blood of crimson, flames of apocalypse, drawn from within him. The calamitous smirk he had bore before, now perished, into one of a serious frown. Never had the Lord of Chaos been this solemn. "''It ''is rampaging... looting the omniverse in glee. Can we not interfere?" "Z, you know that the matters of mere mortals are something we cannot mingle with, and yet..." "Crayeia! That wretched monarch, she actually attempted such a cause! Inexcusable!" "Indeed Akreious, and it is about time the Trinity put a stop to her needs." Two "Hezphera, are all the required documents collected?" "Indeed, Vaalionus; chamber 438, rooms one to twenty." A round table conference was held, a group of prestiged individuals carrying different roles, differing reasons for gathering here; though, all holding the same purpose, a set will. "Inphirea, proceed with transfer protocol. Ganathor, how are our defenses on the astral realm holding out?" "Not too bad, Batkreine is handling the situation surprisingly well. Ranged tech has been customized, repaired and reconfigured by Heikazu. Our men are combat ready." "Great to hear. Meeting dismissed, I will oversee the extradimensional quarters." Everyone stood, and left. They quickened their paces; prior preparations had to be carried out, of immediate attention. "Leader Vaa, everything is going as smoothly as it should be. Why the need for oversight?" Vaalionus sighed, and turned to haywire statistics autonomously inputted onto the projected dashboard. Hezphera reacted with a tinge of shock; never had such numbers, incongruent algorithms been displayed. "I'm afraid the power's out of our own programmable range, Hez." Three Amidst unimaginable chaos, erratic pandemonium, a wisp of misty black smoke cast upon a battlefield of obstreperous disorder, shadows of terrifying shapes, horrific forms. Devoid of light, rejected of reflection, like a ravenous swamp did it consume the lives of men, rampaging and feeding off their souls, leaving only disfigured carcasses, rotting meat and bones. Men lined up, but not in retaliation; they were all dead. Batkreine stared at an effective display of death, a morbid sight. Photonic turrets left empty, entire formations laid to dust. Her strategic planning had failed, something which had never happened. "M...men down. This is Batkre reporting back to HQ." The light speed connection communicator fizzed and buzzed, until it sounded back to life, a spring of voices flooding into the controller. Her mates were anguished, terrified, agonised; a cacophony of petrified emotions. "We can ''not ''stop this war with just physical force; we need the gems." "We're... working on it." Hez on the other end, filled the 'walkie talkie' with a shaken voice, as if fear had filled her stomach. 'Something seems off, Hez." "I...it's not a thing, Kre! Nothing of concern." "Stop lying. Tell me." She hesitated, but eventually gave in. This was no time for a game of deception. "The board programming, maejyc flow... everything's over our technological and mystical capabilities. Even I could only hope to stabilize the process; the transferal output should be at near equilibrium levels, but the sheer reaction between the flow pistons and fission employer is enormous enough to..." Knowing she would rant on and on, the commander interjected. "...calm down, Hez. Could you, like, speak in proper English?" "...we underestimated its power. We failed. Terribly." Batkreine only stayed silent. "We're afraid the creation wouldn't schedule smoothly with your battles." The screams of agony rung inside her head, the suffering of her men at her own hands. Filled with immense guilt, Batkre cracked a little. "The Abaddon of Disanium has arrived. Do you just expect my men to die, all for naught...!" "...for now, recollect your remaining forces. It is the best your men can manage." She gritted teeth, frustrated. Was there really nothing mortals could do, in face of such a terror? "...got it, we will back down." ... "Critical levels of generated maejyc, mana flow unstable. We are unable to proceed." Vaa, distraught and desperate for power to turn the tides upon the enemy, slammed his palms upon the table with provoked agitation. He had never felt this sense of apprehension, this nervousness welling from within. Ever growing fear and a tinge of impulsive thought; the demons that laid waste inside smiled with glee. But no, he could not spare a chance, a reckless attempt to deplete his resources and sacrifice the lives of his men for naught. Were all their deaths in vain? He did not know the answer. This inferiority, the feeling of an absolute power that could strike fear at any moment, ravage the strongholds they commanded across the galaxy without even the slightest of effort, left him drained of options. There was only one thing, that he could do as a leader, and it was not humanely considerable. "...I will use my own lifeforce as the provider of activation energy, a catalyst for power." The initial bickering within the chambers, fell silent. Vaa's words were a god forsaken shock. "That is certainly one of the most outrageous decisions I've ever heard from you, Vaa." "Tempering with one's lifeforce in exchange for greater power output is blasphemy, do you understand? Forbidden acts prohibited by a moral and universal law! The Academy for Maejycs even dictate it as such!" "Dictate... I never liked those bastards.." "But still, sacrificing your Aquod pool for the cause... it just isn't... right. There must be some other way!" "Inphirea, I could care less about the world thinks... if it still stands to live by then. The Battle of Baar, Ytre's Vile War... all of them conducted forbidden rituals, reaching out to the celestial power for a chance at victory! Do you still think mere morals exempt me for doing the same, even when these heretics are still hailed as 'heroes'...?" To this statement, the team quietened down; they were no match for Vaa's decision, his standing in all this conflict, as even for how dastardly of an action it was to take, there was no other alternative. "...I will enter the chambers without haste." The atmosphere stiffened, air grew dense, as Vaa stepped into the experimentation chambers. Four Five Category:Metaverse Series Category:Metaverse Fantasy Category:Crazybeard1234